A conventional bicycle water bottle is mounted in a carrier attached to the down tube or seat tube of the frame. A conventional tool containing pouch is mounted to the frame behind the rider's seat. Typically, the water bottle or tool pouch profile extends well outside the envelope of the bicycle frame, when viewed head on, and thus adds to the frontal area of the bicycle increasing the aerodynamic drag on the bicycle. Further, the shape of the tool pouch or water bottle disturbs the air flowing across the bicycle frame members, thus further adding to the overall drag of the bicycle.